


Exodus: Introducing

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Pathcode #EXO, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka telah dipanggil, namun mereka tidak menyadari apa tugas mereka sebenarnya. Ada kekuatan yang besar dalam diri mereka, namun sebagian dari mereka tidak mengetahui kekuatan itu.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Mereka harus menyadarinya karena mereka adalah Exodus)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Kumpulan ficlet kurobas berdasarkan dari video pathcode #EXO. Peringatan di dalam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EXODUS: Introducing Kuroko’s Teleportation

**Author's Note:**

> Biar lebih kebayang maksudnya ficlet ini, silakan lihat link ini.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCraTquoTMU

_Exodus:_ _a_ _going_ _out;_ _a_ _departure_ _or_ _emigration,_ _usually_ _of_ _a_ _large_ _number_ _of_ _people._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Exodus Teasers (Pathcode #EXO) © SM Entertainment**

**I don’t take any profit from these fanfictions. These fanfictions are made for my projects to celebrate EXO’s comeback! XD**

**Exodus © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: OOC, _plothole_ karena mengikuti konsep pathcode #EXO (Alasan aja si Eka), _Alternate Universe_ (di sini semua tokoh usianya 19-20 tahun), gaje, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**London, 15:01**

Kota London merupakan pusat Inggris dan Britania Raya. Kota metropolitan di Inggris ini adalah kota metropolitan terbesar dan termaju di Uni Eropa. London selalu hidup dengan rutinitas serta dinamis. Tidak hanya orang asli Inggris dan berdarah Eropa yang menjadi bagian dari London, tetapi sebagian kecil orang berdarah asia juga ditemukan di miniatur Uni Eropa ini.   

Di antara kerumunan orang-orang bertubuh tinggi besar, bermata biru dan berkulit pucat, ternyata ada seseorang berambut biru langit yang baru saja turun dari kereta tujuan terakhir London. Tapi kedatangannya di kota London bukan untuk sekedar liburan.     

Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda berambut biru langit itu—berjalan cepat menelusup di keramaian lalu lalang di stasiun kereta kota London. Postur tubuhnya yang mungil menguntungkan dirinya agar bergerak semakin cepat tanpa menabrak orang-orang Eropa yang notabene bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

_—apalagi hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis bisa diandalkan tanpa menggunakan kekuatan yang sebenarnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi kali ini Kuroko merasa aneh. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, namun hanya ada kerumunan  Ia mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari stasiun sambil merapatkan _long black jacket_ -nya. Tapi hawa kehadiran orang misterius itu masih mengikutinya.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Ia merasakan orang misterius itu sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Percuma saja ia menelusup dalam kerumunan kalau ternyata orang itu masih bisa menemukannya.

_—kalau sampai orang itu berhasil menemukannya, Kuroko harus menggunakan kekuatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko sampai di atas lantai tertinggi di sebuah apartemen. Sambil  mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, ia melihat ke arah Barat. Langit biru masih membentang di atas puncak gedung-gedung dan menara indah. Seperti diorama kecil kota London yang membuatnya lupa sejenak dengan pengejar misteriusnya.     

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel androidnya berbunyi, tanda pesan singkat telah sampai. Tanpa perlu membuka pesan singkat itu, sekelabat kejadian di mimpi lucidnya semalam langsung terlintas di otaknya.

_[Kiyoshi memegang kotak Pandora lalu membukanya. Midorima menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kagami melihat ke atas, berharap ada cahaya menerobos masuk. Kise mengedor kaca tak kasat mata. Aomine berlari mencari jalan keluar. Akashi melihat cahaya di depannya, berharap ada jalan keluar dari labirin ini.]_

Kuroko yakin bahwa orang yang mengejar dan  mengawasi dirinya saat ini bukanlah orang biasa. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh orang itu, tapi yang jelas orang itu memiliki kekuatan yang spesial. Sama seperti dirinya.

Kuroko tak ragu lagi menggunakan kekuatan sebenarnya. Kini ia menghilang secepat kedipan mata.

**.**

**[EXODUS: Introducing Kuroko’s Teleportation Selesai]**

**.**


	2. EXODUS: Introducing Midorima’s Time Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat ficlet Midorima ini, saya pakai pathcode #TAO. Bisa dicek linknya. :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqIX3HShW9o

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Exodus Teasers (Pathcode #EXO) © SM Entertainment**

**I don’t take any profit from these fanfictions. These fanfictions are made for my projects to celebrate EXO’s comeback! XD**

**Exodus: Introducing © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: OOC, _plothole_ karena mengikuti konsep pathcode #EXO (Alasan aja si Eka), _Alternate Universe_ (AU), gaje, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Barcelona, 10:10**

Barcelona merupakan kota kedua terbesar di Spanyol. Kota metropolitan yang dikenal dengan tim sepak bolanya yang tersohor itu selalu menjadi daya tarik bagi sejumlah turis. Baik dari kalangan mayoritas Uni Eropa, maupun dari kalangan minoritas dari berbagai negara selain Uni Eropa.

Midorima Shintarou adalah salah satu dari kaum minoritas tersebut. Namun tujuannya bukan untuk berlibur semata. Ia baru menginjakkan kaki di kota ini seminggu yang lalu. Beruntung pemuda berambut hijau itu cukup menguasai bahasa inggris dan tak lupa membawa serta _lucky item_ -nya, kamus bahasa Spanyol, sehingga ia bisa terhindar dari pemakaian bahasa isyarat—yang dapat menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya.  

Kali ini ia ingin mengunjungi salah satu kafe terkenal di Barcelona, yakni kafe Ramona. Postur tubuhnya yang terbilang tinggi serta rambut hijaunya menarik perhatian saat memasuki kafe Ramona. Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal kedatangannya di sini hanya bermaksud untuk memesan secangkir kopi.

_—sekaligus mencari petunjuk mengenai dirinya sendiri._

Midorima memesan secangkir _frappucinno_. Oha Asa—ramalan online yang tak pernah ditinggalkannya itu—menyarankan pemuda berambut hijau itu meminum _frappucinno_ sebagai minuman pembawa keberuntungan.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya tiba, pemuda berambut hijau itu melihat koran yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Ia mengambil  koran itu lalu membaca satu _headline_ yang menarik perhatiannya.  

**_El cometa esta apareciendo en diez ciudades de todo el mundo._ **

_‘Sepuluh komet mendekati bumi dan akan jatuh di sepuluh kota di seluruh dunia?’_

Midorima hampir saja menjatuhkan koran yang dipegangnya dan menjerit karena berita ‘sepuluh komet akan menghantam bumi di sepuluh kota yang berbeda’ itu. Beruntung alam sadarnya sudah mengingatkan dirinya bahwa jaga _image_ harus dilakukan agar tak terjadi keributan.

Beberapa  saat kemudian iris hijaunya mengarah ke rangkaian bola-bola lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit. Tiba-tiba salah satu bola lampu itu meledak. Midorima refleks melindungi dirinya dengan koran yang dipegangnya. Saat pandangannya tidak lagi tertutup koran, ia terkesiap karena semua orang membeku di tempat.

_—kecuali dirinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Apa yang terjadi di sini?”

Midorima menatap tak percaya. Semua yang berada dalam kafe Ramona membeku, kecuali dirinya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan perlahan untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya masih baik-baik saja.     

Ia memandangi meja seberangnya, yakni seorang pria yang sedang memegang cangkir kopi. Pria itu benar-benar bergeming seperti patung. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang  _waiter_ yang mematung. Ia melihat jelas jarum jam di jam tangan _waiter_ itu berhenti bergerak.  

_‘Jangan-jangan... ini arti dari mimpi lucidku yang semalam!’_

Midorima berlari keluar dan membuka pintu keluar.  Kali ini yang terdengar adalah bunyi pecahan cangkir disertai dengan suara riuh rendah obrolan pengunjung kafe di luar.  Batas pengaruh kekuatannya telah habis.

Samar-samar ia mendengar bisikan suara bas. Ia berusaha mencari pemilik suara tersebut tetapi nihil.     

_“Selamat untukmu, wahai sang pengendali waktu! Sekarang gunakan kekuatanmu untuk melakukan perubahan sebagai salah satu dari Exodus!”_

**.**

**[EXODUS: Inroducing Midorima’s Time Control Selesai]**

**.**


	3. EXODUS: Introducing Akashi’s Firebending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buat ficlet Akashi, ini terinspirasi dari pathcode #Chanyeol. Silakan di cek link-nya...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEL1Mzn6WrY

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Exodus Teasers (Pathcode #EXO) © SM Entertainment**

**I don’t take any profit from these fanfictions. These fanfictions are made for my projects to celebrate EXO’s comeback! XD**

**Exodus: Introducing © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: OOC, _plothole_ karena mengikuti konsep pathcode #EXO (Alasan aja si Eka), _Alternate Universe_ (AU), gaje, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

**Arizona, 17:27**

Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat topi yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan kedua iris sewarna rubi miliknya. Pemuda itu terbangun karena intensitas sengatan matahari di kulitnya mulai berkurang.

Akashi mengeluarkan jam saku berwarna emas miliknya dari balik mantel birunya. Ia melihat jarum jam menunjukkan waktu pukul 17:27. Sebentar lagi matahari akan kehilangan teriknya dan langit berubah warna menjadi gelap.  

_‘Sekarang aku harus mencari pemukiman di sekitar sini secepatnya.’_

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan menelusuri tanah lapang yang dilapisi rerumputan yang mulai mengering akibat terpapar sinar matahari.  Beruntung ia menggunakan _long jacket_ sehingga sengatan matahari tak menggigit kulitnya dengan ganas. Sepanjang kakinya menempuh jarak lebih dari satu kilometer, tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil ditemuinya.

Putus asa bukanlah sifat dari Akashi Seijuurou. Ketika ia menemukan reruntuhan bangunan tua yang menghadap ke arah hutan, ia memanjat reruntuhan itu lalu melihat ke sekeliling dari ketinggian hampir 100 meter.  Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Harapannya menemukan manusia seperti dirinya pupus sudah.

Akashi menghela napas. Hanya ada satu jalan terakhir yang terlintas di benaknya. Mengingat ia tak mungkin memutar balik lagi ke jalan sebelumnya, ia harus memilih jalan terakhir tersebut. Semoga saja ini solusi terbaik untuknya.  

_—ia harus masuk ke dalam hutan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi mempercepat langkahnya saat ia memasuki wilayah hutan tropis. Bermalam di hutan bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk. Hanya saja pemuda bersurai merah itu belum bisa memastikan apakah dirinya akan tetap utuh sampai hari esok atau tidak. 

_“Selamat datang, Akashi Seijuurou!”_

Bisikan bernada rendah itu menggaungi telinganya. Bulu kuduk Akashi meremang, namun ia bukanlah pengecut.  

“Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!” teriak Akashi. Suaranya menggema di dalam hutan itu.

_“Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan diriku di hadapan seorang pemimpin Exodus sepertimu, Akashi Seijuurou.”_

Bisikan bernada sama itu kembali menggaungi telinganya. Tapi kali ini mata rubinya membelalak karena  sekarang tangan kanannya refleks mengeluarkan percikan api. Semuanya berjalan seperti mimpi lucidnya semalam. Kelopak matanya terasa berat ketika suara bernada bas itu memberinya ucapan selamat datang pada dirinya.

_“Selamat datang, wahai pemimpin Exodus! Sebagai pengendali api, kamulah raja yang membawa perubahan kepada para Exodus!”_

_—kesadaran Akashi mulai hilang saat api di tangannya membesar dan melalap habis pepohonan di hadapannya._

**.**

**[EXODUS: Inroducing Akashi’s Firebending Selesai]**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka's Note: Iya, saya sengaja update dua chapter (Midorima dan Akashi) hari ini supaya pas momennya dengan puncak Akamido weeks! ^^ #lobelomnyumbangfanficKa #Ekapura-puraamnesia  
> .  
> Makasih buat yang udah baca fanfic ini... ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Eka’s Note: NAJONG SM SIALAN KENAPA TEASER EXODUS KEREN BINGIT KONSEPNYA TAPI MV ‘CALL ME BABY’ DI KOTAK INDOMI LAGI?! #rusuh *digampar*
> 
> Oke, makasih buat yang udah baca. :)


End file.
